1. Field
The following description relates to an organic light emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting display device for improving the yield and for reducing (or minimizing) manufacturing costs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel display devices that are lighter in weight and smaller in volume than a comparable cathode ray tube have been developed. Examples of these various flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an organic light emitting display.
The organic light emitting display is a device for displaying an image using an organic light emitting diode for emitting light when electrons and holes are re-combined, and has a rapid response and low power consumption.